Final Blow
by Sketchin
Summary: If you found a way to end war, would you do it? Are you sure? See what the solution might be. Rated M for violence, coarse language and mature themes
1. Final Fight?

If you found a way to stop war…. Would you do it?

What if it pit family members against each other, made friends chase each other in a murderous rage?

No?

What if those in the fight were hard to kill?

Not because of skill or training, but because when they die they usually wake up after an hour or so.

It seems a lot of you humans think this is fine, as long as your young ones aren't going to war.

It's even become entertainment.

I guess I should explain.

My name is Lovino Romano-Italia Vargas, and I am the personification of the south side of Italy. All Countries have a personification. My little brother's name is Feliciano Veneciano-Italia Vargas, and he represents the north side of Italy.

We used to live together in a villa by the coast of Italy. It was handed down to us from our Grandpa, Romulus Roma Vargas. Want to know where we live now? In a dark cell underground, where we never see sunlight or breathe fresh air. The only furniture are two single beds on either side of the room.

Personifications were kept on a down low for many centuries, our existence only revealed to the humans who had to know. For example our boss, or a fellow man in the military during a war.

When found it was much harder to kill us compared to a human, we were thrown head first into battle. They sent less humans into battle each time, until it was just personifications duking it out on a random field.

The humans decided to add order so they could control it. When a country's leader has a problem with another country, the two personifications are thrown into an arena to fight to the death. The victor can either ask for their alliance, or ask for land.

The alliance system is a simple one. If two countries are in an alliance, and one of them were about to be thrown into battle; the country about to fight can ask for medical aid or a weapon to assist them in their battle. The more allies you have, the easier the battle is.

My brother and I only have two allies. Antonio, the personification of Spain, and Ludwig, the personification of Germany.

Antonio is not a strong battle ally to have, due to the country's poverty he provides low quality weapons and his medical aids are minimal. However, when it comes to providing food for our people, Antonio is a good resource due to his country's farming.

Ludwig, on the other hand, is the best battle ally to have. His country's high engineering skills and his military style training means his weapons are some of the greatest on the field and when we're getting ready to fight his barking orders at us scare us too much for us to risk losing.

Both were happy to help, unless we had to fight them.

What? You think just because we're allies we don't fight?

That would make sense wouldn't it, but fighting seemed to be the only way for humans to make a decision.

It was while my brother and I were talking about who we wanted to make our next ally that our boss came in to give me a message.

"Lovino Vargas?"

This boss was pretty new, I didn't give enough of a shit to learn their name. I walked up to them to acknowledge I'd heard my name. The silver cross that hung low off my neck and upon my bare chest swayed slightly with each movement, momentarily taking my bosses attention off of my heavily scared face. The scar they always seemed to try and avoid was a cut down the right side of my face that was caused in a fight against Alfred, the personification of America. But their eyes went straight for the massive scar that starts at my left shoulder and ends on my right hip…. That one was from Japan, Kiku.

The boss looked me in the eye, speaking clearly, "You will be fighting Ludwig Beilschmidt in two days."

The words rang through my head as I looked at the boss in shock and horror. I was to fight Ludwig Bielschmidt to the death.

I lifted my arms as my mouth straightened into a hard line, "Nope! Fuck it! Get some paper and a pen! I am fucking dead!"

The boss left, not really caring how I felt about this fight. Feliciano tried to get me to calm down so we could think of a strategy for surrender.

I couldn't do it.

I'm scared.

Ludwig has never lost a fight, and he definitely wasn't going to lose to me.

Pacing back and forth, I was thinking about what to give him. More tomatoes? No no, I lost all my tomatoes to Francis. Wine? No no, all my exports go to Alfred now. Land! What land do I own?

…. WHAT LAND DO I OWN!?

I turn to my little brother, seeing the tears roll down his face. He held his hands close to his face, leaning his cheek on the cool silver metal that wrapped around his fingers, "Feliciano, how much land do I own?"

His body shook, making the chains hanging from his black jeans emit a soft clinking sound. "Y-You only own Rome now."

…. That explains it.

Usually when Italy is in a fight, both of us are fighting one opponent, but Ludwig is only fighting me. He's going to claim the only land I have left, killing me.

I have to win.

I pulled on a black tee-shirt and pulled on some black sneakers. Feliciano hugged my waist close, helping me notice how much skinnier we both have become due to the many losses we have suffered.

"Let me go, I have to go talk to Spain"

With a whimper, Feliciano let me go and sat on his bed to cry.

I-It's not that bad, I can defeat the potato bastard…. No problem.

As I enter Antonio's cell, I watched him hunched over and rocking slightly. These fights have done him no good.

His body was littered with scars from stabs and cuts, his hair had grown out of control and was only kept out of his face with a single red ribbon. The red tank-top did nothing to hide the bony body underneath which had stopped nations wanting anything from him in a while.

"Ah, Lovi, what can I do for you?"

His once Spanish accent filled with love and passion was now a monotonous shadow of what it once was. My mouth felt dry as the guilt of how many of those scars were my doing seeped in, "I have a fight in a few days, do you have a weapon I can use?"

A smile graced his smile as he turned towards me, "Oh? Who against?"

My voice shook as much as my lip trembled. "L-Ludwig"

Before I knew it, I was in Antonio's arms. I was shaking in hysterics as I knew this fight was the end of me. Whether I gave Ludwig Rome or he took it by force.

Antonio sighed and backed away before reaching into a small chest in the corner of the room. He rummaged through, the sounds of metal clanking together filled the room to an almost deafening level.

He produced a small knife, no sheath and it was very plain. He shoved it into my hands and looked about to cry in fear himself, "This is the best I have"

"….A knife? Against Germany…. A FUCKING KNIFE!?"

Tears streaked down Antonio's sunken in cheeks as he shook, "L-Lo Siento Lovi, that's all I have."

I ran out of the cell, holding the knife close to me. I was going to die! This was it for me!

I stood outside of my own cell and stared at the knife. I was about to go into that cell and tell my little brother that the only chance I had left, was a small knife that probably wasn't large enough to penetrate a chest.

What was I going to do?

As I opened the door, I heard low mumbles which I hope is from Feli. I get further into the room to find him hunched over a map resting on his bed. I caught a few words when I strained slightly to hear, "So if he were to-"

If who were to what?

"Feliciano, what are you doing?"

A soft squeak of surprise escaped his lips before his head spun to look in my direction. His tense and frightened face quickly relaxed and was replaced with a broad smile as he realised who I was, "Ah Lovino, I'm thinking up a strategy."

I looked down at the map; it was a map of the arena. The circular shape from a birds-eye view was edged with large healthy trees and the centre was a clearing large enough to see any fight clearly.

I'm not sure why, but the fact that my little brother was thinking up a strategy to keep me alive left a warm feeling. "Well, what have you got so far?"

Feliciano turned his attention back to the map and pointed at the outer ring of trees, "Chances are Germany is going to bring a gun with him; so if you hide in the trees it should make you a lot harder to spot."

It's our pride that we hide. We know running is not a sign of weakness, but rather a sign of a working brain. If you know you can't win, run until things are in your favour.

Our Italian Pride.

Then the dreaded question floated through the air, "Did you get something from Big Brother Spain to help?"

Without another word, I placed the knife on top of the map and watched Feliciano freeze. He stared at that knife for, what felt like, forever. The information must have slowly set in on him as I saw him shake softly.

I felt like shit. I basically just told my little brother that his friend was going to murder the only family he had left and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

"This i-is ok, if you hide until you g-get a clear sh-shot you should be fine." I watched him rub his eyes with his sleeve gently, as if to dry them of tears I didn't see fall. "Plus, you love fighting with knives. Small and easy to carry while running right?"

I couldn't bring myself to smile, but there was no way I was going to cry in front of Feli at this time. Now was not a good time to show weakness, and so I forced every muscle in my face to stay in a neutral state, "Right."

We spent the rest of the day over that map, thinking of ways I could kill the potato bastard before he even got a chance to look at me.

What was I going to do if I 'did' win?

I can't ask for his alliance since I already have it.

I could ask for land, but what land do I want from the potato bastard? Chances are if it used to be used for farming he's already planted his disgusting vegetables, but I could use more farming land so I could grow some better crop for my people and maybe even Spain's during the hard times he's struggling through.

Why am I even bothering?

I'm not strong.

I'm not scary.

Hell, I'm not even smart enough to come up with a strategy on my own.

I'm fucked.

Despite how useless it was, I was not going to die without a fight.

When Feliciano went to bed early that night, I grabbed the knife and gave some practice swings; imagining the potato bastard in front of me I stabbed for any fatal areas I could remember and I think the knife will be able to plunge into.

I decided to hold the knife back hand. This will add some strength into my stabs and add some strength in my defence…. Though that bastard could probably break any defence I put up anyway.

From behind, try to aim for my right and his left side of the chest.

From in front, go for the head right between his eyes.

From the side, just under his armpit and stab upwards.

Any cutting is appreciated.

Make him bleed.

Though, what I didn't account for is the fact that thinking of murder before bed tended to lead to nightmares.

Laughing.

Humans, all jeering and laughing as I'm running.

I can't see anything.

Where am I?

What am I running from?

Why can't I stop?

What's going on?

Suddenly, I felt a pain begin in my left shoulder and slowly move to my right hip.

The only thing I can hear is my own screams of agony, my body now on its back and my hands used to hold my insides inside.

With what strength I have left, I look up to see him.

His black hair.

His red-stained sword.

Warm liquid trickled down my face.

Air felt rough hastily inflating my lungs in desperation.

The only sound, the last sound I heard before my eyelids finally got too heavy for me.

"Gomen'nasai Roma-Kun"

My mouth hung open as I tried my hardest to scream, but only felt myself sit up straight. With a quick glance at my chest, I'd found I had healed. I also began to notice the familiar cell and uncomfortable bed of which I sat on.

I looked over at Feliciano who shook with soft sobs. I'd done it again, I'd woken my little brother up again with my fucking nightmares. The fights aren't a big deal anymore, so why do I still dream about them?

Kiku did what he had to, we all do nearly every day.

I didn't know what to do about Feliciano. When I was a kid and something woke me up, I remembered Spain picking me up and holding me close until I went back to sleep…. But Feliciano wasn't a 10 year old, he was 20 yrs old and I don't think I could pick him up no matter how hard I could try.

Being a big brother is a lot harder than Spain made it look.

What would Grandpa do in this situation?

That's when it hit me…. I was going to die before really getting to know my little brother. Fuck, what do I know about Feliciano?

He likes Pasta….. But what kind is his favourite? Well, I knew he wasn't really one to drink wine… heavily… I thought. Shit. I didn't know anything about him.

I got out of bed softly, making sure I didn't sound too daunting as I crept over to his bed and hugged him close. After that, I didn't know what to do as he sobbed into my bare chest. I was sure you were meant to say something and help them feel reassured about the situation, but what was considered comforting?

"Feliciano…" His sobs calmed slightly and I heard a whimper as my response. I didn't really think that far along, "Um, what's your favourite pasta?"

After a few moments of silence, I could tell I'd said the wrong thing….. OF COURSE IT WAS THE WRONG THING!

How was that going to cheer him up!?

That was when I heard a giggle and noticed Feliciano backing away slightly with his hand over his mouth. His muffled giggles quickly turned into laughter as he could barely contain himself, "Fratello, I don't get you sometimes"

Nor I him.

….

The day has come.

I pull on my cargo shorts and a black tank top. I can't wear anything too heavy if I want the plan to work. Feliciano sat in bed, completely dressed and hugging his knees close. I don't think either of us have the confidence that I'm going to survive this one.

I watched him in the corner of my eye, not knowing what he's thinking or how to go about this. This is my little brother, and I don't know what to say to him.

I guess that's nothing new, but this time there was no second chance. I had to say something to him.

I felt the tears threaten to fall as I struggled to come up with something to say to him, however I stopped them from falling so I wouldn't scare him. I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't comfort him and I couldn't get over the fact that after today I'd never see him again.

I drank in everything Feliciano did. I watched his slow breathing cause his shoulders to rise and fall, I watched the grip on his legs tighten slightly in fear.

I'm never going to forget Feliciano. He's the best brother I could ever wish for. As much as hug therapy got in the way, they were the best hugs I'd ever received. Despite Feli having trouble seeing anything good about me, he made me feel loved and cool just by asking for my advice or introducing me to his friends. I want nothing more than to stay alive and keep him safe.

So why CAN'T I SAY IT TO HIM!?

How would I say it anyway without shaking in fear of my impending death!?

Why can't I-?

"Lovino?"

"hm?"

At that I felt his arms squeeze me gently, pulling me closer to him which made me feel his wet face against my back.

"H-Hug time."

I couldn't handle it. My whole body shook in fear as tears rolled down my face and sobs charged past my lips, "L-Let me go."

I didn't mean it, and I think Feliciano knew because he refused to let me go. We just stood there crying until our boss walked in.

Our boss pried us apart and dragged me away before I could say anything. Feliciano grabbed for my arms and tried to pull me back but there was nothing we could do.

Even after all of that, I couldn't say a word to anyone.

Holding the knife close, I followed my boss to a locked door. The door to the arena just looked like an ordinary door, why waste time and money on something extravagant?

Boss pulled out a key, opened the door and I heard cheers of excitement.

The arena.

The boss shoves me in and I see nothing but trees, however I've been in enough fights to know I have to keep walking and find the clearing so the audience get a good look at the battlers today.

As I walked, the trees began to thin out and I used the time to calm down and dry my face. If the audience saw weakness, if Ludwig saw weakness it wouldn't turn out well for me.

As I get to the clearing, I see Ludwig approaching from the opposite direction. The sight of his skin tight, black tank top and dull green cargo pants piss me off already.

I caught a glance at the gun in his hand and breathe a sigh of relief. Feli was right, so if I run into the trees it'll give me a slight advantage.

I look up to see the massive screen used to show the audience a closer view of the action. I heard the words that everyone was waiting for, "Welcome everyone to the battle of Germany and Italy. Today is something special, Romano Italy will be fighting without his little brother!"

On the screen, there was a picture of me crossing my arms and glaring at anyone who dare look. Small videos of my many deaths played all over the screen. I watched the one done by Kiku a long time ago and sighed softly. They didn't like showing my victories for some reason, but I didn't really care how they saw me.

If I'm remembered as a loser, so fucking what?

"This Roman Catholic nation is a descendent of the highly successful conqueror Rome, however his success would make his grandfather cry in disappointment"

I cringed.

I-I would make Grandpa disappointed?

That was when the neural state I tried to keep began to melt away. I felt my whole body begin shaking again, and the air began to thin. I'm going to die!

Ludwig watched me, his face unwavering but I could tell he was feeling smug.

He's a German bastard, what else would he feel?

I couldn't hear the rest of what the announcer was saying, I couldn't hear anything.

There was no sound, until I heard a gunshot and felt the pain in my shoulder slowly spread. Oh shit! I missed the starting alarm!

Holding the wound in my shoulder, I run towards the trees as fast as I could. The pain caused my body to shake more and my vision to blur, but if I let that get a hold of me I knew I'd be in for worse.

The plan was to climb a tree. One look at the wound in my arm and one at the tree severely lowered my confidence. I jumped and tried to reach for a branch, screaming in pain as I reached with both arms. I glanced behind me to find I had lost the bastard, but I don't know how long it'll take him to find me again if I scream like that.

Obviously, not very long.

I placed the knife between my teeth and bite down as hard as I could before jumping again. My cry was muffled by the knife and I felt the cut on my lip from tightening my mouth on the metal. Fuck! I'd put the knife in the wrong way!

My injured arm got hold of a branch and I almost cried in relief. I reached up with the uninjured and pulled myself up, whimpering and groaning in agony.

Bleeding to death was impossible for a nation, however bloodloss had the uncanny ability of making us weaker so I didn't have much time to kill the bastard.

Hide in the tree, wait for the bastard. That was what I was sticking to.

I sat up and pulled my legs up so I was in a fetal position on this branch, remembering all those times as a kid where I'd hide from Spain and his chores by climbing a tree and hiding until he forgot.

I knew I couldn't sit up there forever, but I knew that if I went after the bastard he'd have a cleaner shot of my head and he'd go for it.

In the silence, I get a harsh reminder that I hadn't eaten yet. I hold my stomach and grit my teeth, if that bastard was down there waiting for me…..

I glance down and there he was, looking right at me and aiming his pistol. He took the shot, which scraped my face as I moved back and out of the way.

I reached for the next branch, not caring if I screamed in pain this time, and continued my way up and around the tree. From there I jumped for another tree and cried in pain as I hit the trunk, if I could get closer to the bastard from up here, I might get the gun off him.

Shots continued to flew through the air, a couple only barely missing me as I get slower. Before the bastard could notice I was almost directly above him and, hoping he wouldn't shoot, I jumped for him.

As we both landed on the ground, the struggle for the gun had started. He already had the advantage of strength let alone my disadvantage of a bullet in my fucking arm. So instead of attempting to take it off him, I released all the bullets onto the ground.

As the bullets hit the ground, so did the back of my head.

His hands were holding my throat, limiting the air to my lungs.

I watched him reach for something attached to his hip.

A METAL PIPE!?

How did I not see that?

Of course the bastard would have a second weapon prepared for the fight!

I tried to reach for the knife grit between my teeth, but before I pulled it out of my mouth the pipe came down on the left side of my face. The blood from my cut temple stained the fucking pipe and trickled down my face as I cried out releasing the knife.

Panting softly, I waited for the next blow. I looked up and noticed that Ludwig was hesitating, "I'm sorry Lovino"

"Fuck you! …. We all have our jobs to do"

That was when I felt it, on my left again. Why did my last death ever have to be so slow and painful?

The crowd around the arena cheered him on as my screams got weaker, and the world got darker.

I swear I could hear a crack before he stopped.

The weight keeping me to the ground suddenly disappeared and there was a thud next to me. I looked to find him trembling slightly, now's my chance!

I grabbed the knife and slowly got to my knees with a slight smirk.

I-I'm going to live.

I plunge the knife deep into his fleshy stomach and pulled it out.

I stabbed him over and over until I was sure he'd stopped moving. I ignored his cries of pain, I ignored my own pain, I just focussed on my goal and that was for him to die.

The crowd went crazy as I looked up at the screen. I saw myself kneeling next to the bastard's dead body.

I looked insane, my face and body drenched in not only his blood but also my own.

The announcer's voice screeched over the speaker, "Romano Italy wins! What a shocker! The undefeated Germany is down!"

After a moment, the screen switched to pictures of flooding in a city. I recoiled in horror as I realise that those pictures were of Berlin.

I won because of a natural disaster weakening Germany.

"This is extremely lucky on Romano's end!"

No… No…

I keel over holding my stomach. I don't know what I threw up, but it was here now. After the horror sunk in completely and my body couldn't take much more, I welcomed the darkness and comfortable grass.


	2. Brilliant Breakfast

Killing someone you hate, always a plus.

Killing your brother's best friend, aaah little less of a plus.

Doing both at the same time? Emotional rollercoaster.

I got lectured for killing my little brother, Feliciano's, best friend, Ludwig, so brutally. It wasn't my fault, I had to make sure he couldn't regenerate. How can I be gentle when killing a nation?

I yawned, which seemed to be the wrong response because Feliciano replies with a light shove. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HIM SO BADLY!?"

The shove, was the last straw. I took in a deep breath and glare at Feliciano, "I had to kill him Vene! What was I supposed to do!? My only weapon was a tiny knife that could only kill in the most brutal and painful way possible! I WAS NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Feliciano stared at me, before adding softly, "What was running through your head when you killed him Lovino?"

I didn't want to answer, so I didn't. I got myself comfortable in bed and turned away from my little brother. "It doesn't matter, I would think you'd be happy that your big brother didn't die. Guess I should've known better."

I knew this was going to guilt trip him into not bringing up the subject for a while, but I also knew that, possibly, he wasn't going to talk at all for a while.

Though he did say one thing before heading to his own bed, "You didn't have to attack him while he was weak."

"He didn't have to pick a fight to try and destroy me." I turn my head to glance over my shoulder and find Feliciano staring at me with a rare and serious glance.

That night's sleep could've been better. Going to bed thinking your little brother wished you were dead does give you horrible nightmares but I guess nations were kinda used to not thinking positively.

As I opened my eyes, I found I was no longer in my dark and cramped cell with Feliciano. The room looked so familiar, though everything was so large. Tossing the sheets off me, I also notice I'm in a white night gown. The white sheets also look and smell amazingly clean. Reaching to run my fingers through my hair I notice my hands are definitely a lot tinier.

My memory suddenly reminds me where I know this room from. It's Grandpa's old villa near the coast of Italy.

Letting myself drop off the bed onto the floor, I see the robes Feliciano and I used to wear as kids. Pure white and waiting for me to change into them.

Putting them on, almost as if following a morning routine I didn't know I still followed. I checked my reflection out as I put on my little white cap and silver cross. Smiling softly, I gave a twirl and start to remember how happy wearing white used to make me feel.

"hehe I thought you said twirling was for girls Fratello!"

I turned to find Feliciano wandering in, wearing the exact same kind of robe. He twirled up to the mirror before hugging me close. "I wasn't twirling, idiota! I-I was just getting ready for the day!"

He giggled and pulled me towards the door, "Come on Fratello, we can sit in the fields and eat fruits again! I wanna draw you again!"

I couldn't help the smile on my face, figuring out this must've been after Grandpa passed away. It was the only way Feliciano and I were allowed to hang out, however I also had the sinking feeling something bad was about to happen.

That feeling didn't last long.

With a crash and screams, the front door was kicked in and I'm dragging my little brother towards the back door. The confusion rang through my head as he was pulled away from me and someone picked me up, carrying me away from the house.

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to scream for my brother. Trying to contact him wherever he was.

When I opened my eyes again, the air smelt of dirt and was heavy instead of the smell of the sea and lightness of home.

My once pure and clean robes were disgusting and covered in dirt. My hat was gone and my silver cross torn off my neck in the dust outside the cell I currently sat in. I'm too tired, I'm so hungry.

That bastard didn't want to look after me anymore, so what's going to happen now?

Who's going to keep me safe?

That stupid Austrian shouldn't make me do chores that are too difficult if he didn't want me to fuck up.

I just want to see Feli again. As annoying as my little brother is, he's all I have left.

With a soft sigh, I curled up and got ready to sleep again. Closing my eyes and trying to will back tears so they didn't wake me up later.

When they opened again, I found myself in a conference room. Looking down at myself, I found I was wearing old and dirty hand-me-downs from Spain. The brown shirt and pants were a little big and covered in dirt and sweat from the farm work I did earlier that day.

I don't know why I'm in this room, why Spain locked the door after me. It can't be that important if he just picked me up while I was working and carried me here.

Sitting in silence, nothing happened for a long while until a yelp and a slam of doors had a young man in the room with me. He was dressed in a light green dress shirt and a pair of dark grey slacks; the thing about him that caught my attention was the curl sticking out of the left side of his head.

"Feliciano?"

We stood in silence, his eyes still appearing closed as a smile crept across his face. "Fratello?"

I closed my eyes and wiped my face dry, though when I opened my eyes again we were no longer in that conference room. We were at a beach, though I couldn't move.

Screams rang through the air as my brother and I struggled to get out of the German bastard's grasp. Men struggling as their heads are held under the water and Feliciano screams in fear are the only things I can hear.

"Now, for the rest of them, use the personifications as examples."

Everything becomes chaotic at this point. One moment I'm staring down at my own terrified reflection, the next I'm struggling against a hand on the back of my neck to get my face out of the water.

Black spots appear in my vision as the salt burns my eyes and my lungs feel like exploding.

Before blacking out, a scream erupted from my throat "FELICIANO!"

I pant as the water becomes air, the sea floor the wall of my cell and the German hand becomes nothing.

Shaking softly, I look over at Feliciano who's still fast asleep. I guess I didn't actually scream, that's good.

A part of me wishes it did wake Feliciano up though, just so it wouldn't be weird if I crawled into his bed and held him close.

Not that I'd want to!

Why would I want to!?

My brother is a moron!

…. Though, I guess almost dying kinda reminded me about how important he actually is to me. He's all I have left, maybe I should lighten up on him.

But, he did yell at me for surviving. I guess everyone needs to chill out. That's my last thought before curling up, facing away from Feli to make an attempt on a better dream.

My morning started with a rude knocking at our door. The yelling and the frantic thuds got us both up and dressed, with the promise of food and company of other nations. Without the help of my little brother, I wasn't able to move my shoulder enough to put a shirt on.

Leaving the room shirtless would usually make me feel a little more self-conscious, though nations we past didn't look me in the eye anyway. No one had any interaction with me, other than Feliciano storming past me, making sure to shove my wounded shoulder as he did.

The searing pain that exploded from the wound was enough to bring tears to my eyes, it was bad enough it wasn't healing properly because of the fucking bullet.

Before I could shout some sort of response at my idiotic brother, he had already disappeared from my sight. He probably saw one of his 'friends' and went to go talk to them or something.

I didn't think about where he went for too long before heading to the food room on my own. Nothing wrong with eating alone, in fact it's relaxing and gave me time to think about… things.

I don't know, thinking is nice I guess.

As I enter the room, I notice everyone give me a glance before making an effort to not see me. Great, everyone probably thinks I'm some kind of freak.

Moving over to the shelf, I picked up the food with my name on it and found an empty table. The feeling I'm being watch followed me everywhere I go, which makes this meal a little more unsettling then the disgusting goop that I think is meant to be egg.

"Eurgh, Germany might as well have killed me instead of make me endure this filth."

Silence would've been just fine, however, Antonio thought differently as he came up behind me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders to urge a scream from my throat. Nations looked over to see Antonio doting on me as I held the bleeding wound in my shoulder.

Anyone who didn't know any better probably suspected Antonio of attempting to kill me or weaken me before a fight. I would push him away from me, tell him to shut up, but I couldn't say anything. The pain throbbing from my shoulder was shaking my whole body and was pushing tears to spill down my cheeks.

"L-Lo Siento Lovi, I-I just wanted to surprise you with a hug!"

I groaned weakly as he attempted to stop the bleeding, murmuring apologies over and over again. I barely noticed as a blonde, German bastard walked over; sitting across from me with a knife on his food tray.

"Is he ok Spain?"

I barely felt I had the energy to glare at the bastard, I didn't want to speak either. I was afraid that what would escape would be a whimper rather than a threat. Without much of a word, my brother and Kiku also approached to assess the damage.

"Let me have a look at him. Romano-kun, try to stay still." I couldn't help the flinch and whimper as Kiku opened the wound slightly to have a look. "There's something in there, we have to remove it so it heals properly. Germany give me that knife."

Feliciano had taken my other hand as Kiku lined the knife with the wound opening. Antonio held his hand over my mouth so that I didn't scream too loudly as Germany stared me in the eye to keep me distracted.

"1,2,3!"

After three, I felt a horrific pain that felt about as bad as getting shot. The screams that ripped through my throat were muffled by Toni's hand, the force I was using to grip Feliciano's hand probably broke his fingers.

When I tried to look away from Germany, he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Look at me Romano!"

Screaming in pain as someone gets a bullet out of my arm. What a brilliant breakfast.

As he removes the knife and grabs the bullet, Kiku held some folded up napkins to the wound and everyone else began to back up. "Try to move your arm Romano-kun."

I whimper and shook my head. My breathing was short and painful, I was not in the mood to see mobility I had in that arm. "I-I can't, t-too painful."

Kiku just nods and holds out his hand to everyone else, "Does anyone have anything I can use to dress this?"

With that Antonio and Feliciano ran off to find someone who would part with some bandages. It didn't take them too long to return with America holding a first-aid kit. He handed the kit to Kiku before sitting next to Germany across from me, "Man, Canadia and I heard you scream from the other side of the hall. We ran off to grab a kit as soon as we heard it."

"It's Canada America."

I look over to where the voice came from, to see Feliciano jump away from him in surprise, "Ah, who are you!?"

Canada sighed as he shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

I could barely feel the dull ache on my shoulder caused by the constant manhandling of the wound. My head felt so heavy, possibly from the heavy blood loss. I felt my head lead the rest of my body to the floor, only to be stopped by Antonio and Feliciano holding me up.

Germany, Kiku, America, Canada, Antonio and Feliciano all sat near me. Feliciano and Antonio spent their time trying to feed me and get me to drink. My pride, it's gone. After a while my limbs didn't feel as heavy as before and I could feed myself.

Though, I couldn't use two utensils at once due to the pain still throbbing through my shoulder. I don't speak to anyone, as they all hold their own conversations with each other. When I finish my food, I stand without another word and walk away.

I can't look my brother in the eye at the moment, I don't want to talk to Germany, America or Cana-something and I don't want to get cheered up by Kiku or Antonio. I just want to go back to bed, dream about something a little better.

What I hadn't realised is that someone had decided to stand and follow me. I thought I was alone, as I walked to my room with my head down.

As I got myself back into bed, I heard the door open and close. I decided not to move as they sat on the edge of my bed. I couldn't sleep as I felt his eyes staring at the back of my head.

It doesn't make me uncomfortable, what does make me uncomfortable is the fact that this means he wants to talk. I don't want to talk, I want to sleep and pretend none of this is happening.

I wanted to be back in the villa, only getting out of bed to spend days relaxing in a tomato field. I never wanted to be human more than at this moment.

We sat in silence for ages, I don't know why. I was sure that it was Feliciano who had followed me here. Though, Feliciano wouldn't sit on my bed in silence for this long. The two questions that rang through my head were, should I turn to greet them or sit in stubborn silence?

The silence was comforting, but it didn't distract me from the gaze I could feel was focussed on me. I finally glanced over my shoulder to see America watching me.

I don't really know how I felt at this point. I was surprised because the bastard looked so serious, I was angry because this bastard was in my room without my permission and I was relieved that it wasn't my little brother.

Even as we stared at each other, neither of us said a thing. I didn't know how to respond to him, he just sat there.

The silence, however, didn't last long as he begins to speak. "How's the shoulder Lovino?"

It took a moment to get over my surprise before glaring at him. "It's fine, what do you want from me?"

America smiled slightly before scratching the back of his head, "I want you to tell me how you killed Germany. How you got the idea to climb the tree? What made you snap? Did you mean to hesitate at the start?"

I sat up, about to punch this guy when he asked his last question, "What was your thoughts when you killed him?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT QUESTION!?" He didn't answer, he just sat and stared at me expecting one. I wasn't sure how to answer him though. I can't truthfully say I knew. "I-I don't know, I-I guess just…. I don't want to die and he has to die for me to live."

He nodded, as if he would understand. He waited for me to say something, probably hoping I would answer more of his odd questions, but I sat in stubborn silence not interested in answering to him.

Why should I have to answer to him?

That fight had nothing to do with him, and it's not like we're even close. We weren't close friends, we weren't friends, heck I couldn't care less if he were to drop dead at any given moment.

When he realised he wasn't getting anything else from me, he stood slowly. He still smiled as he headed for the door, though he didn't leave until he left his final word. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I stared at the door, thinking about what happened last time I ran to him for help. You can't trust anyone in these fights, so why would I trust a burger vacuum with my thoughts?

I barely had enough time to rest my head before I heard a knock at my door for the second time that morning. Though, this knock was accompanied by many harsh words, "You better be out of bed you lazy, good-for-nothing cheat!"

I don't know what they were on about, I didn't really care. I slowly stood and watched as the door opened to reveal a young lady. Most of her was very fair and beautiful. Gold hair fell delicately on her broad shoulders, her skin was so pale that she looked almost fragile. The only indication that those harsh words were from her, were the cold blue eyes that stared down at me.

"Do you know who I am Lovino Romano-Italia Vargas?"

I shook my head and watched her walk up to me, her strut was very mechanical and reminded me of days when armies were important. Maybe she held those values. I didn't really care too much about who she was and why she was here, but I couldn't be mean to a pretty girl.

"You should know who I am, I am someone you need to show your utmost respect for."

I tried not to sound too snappy as I felt a slight smirk crawl across my face, "and why is that bella?" She wasn't pleased, she had me against the wall. Hands around my throat and a scowl disfiguring her dear face. "Ciccina, try smiling more. It might make you look prettier."

"Shut up! You couldn't have possibly killed the motherland fairly!"

"Oh, a patriot, I see." I couldn't help the glare that painted itself on my face. A German had dared to enter my room and call me a cheat. I couldn't kick or hit them, you can't do that to a bella; I felt like kicking her out though purely due to her loyalty to Germany. "How can I have cheated? A fight to the death has no rules to break."

Her grip on my throat tightened and I noticed that she wasn't strong enough to actually strangle me. This act of hers was probably to scare me into admitting to this 'cheating', however it takes a lot more to scare a nation. It takes even more than that to scare a descendant of Rome…. Unless you're a fellow nation, "You knew about the flood before going into the fight, didn't you? That's why you ran at first; you were stalling for time!"

"Ok lady, look around this cell and tell me if you see a TV. Do you see a newspaper? A magic fucking charm that can read the future? No? Then tell me, how the fuck did I predict a fucking flood?"

She wasn't there for the truth, she was there to get her revenge. She was probably trying to tighten her grip instead of answering me as she just glared even harder. The silence was long and kinda awkward. It lasted until another woman walked in and pulled her off me, "Let him go, I need him in good condition."

Oh yay, a new boss.

"Vargas, say sorry to the nice lady"

I felt my blood boil, but fought to keep a neutral face. Just as Grandpa would say, it wouldn't be very manly to lose your temper in front of attractive females. "I don't like lying to bellas, and I don't feel sorry."

I felt a sting in my face before my head was forced down into a bow, "Say sorry or I'll say it for you!" When I didn't say anything, I was promptly kicked in the gut and dropped as I heard, "He is so sorry for all the damages he has caused."

I knew I wasn't going to like this bitch. I didn't cause any damages it was that German bitch's fault. I watched as the blonde bimbo walked out, her nose in the air like she was better than the rest of us. Before too long, my new boss started to introduce herself, but before she could get too far I interrupted, "Look lady, I don't care. These days a boss is just a messenger for me so, no I don't care what your name is, I really couldn't give a shit about your military history and no, I will not just willingly do something for you because you're my boss. I don't have to prove myself to you. If you want me to remember your name, you have to prove yourself to me."

As I stood, I got a good look at her surprised face. Her face was small and reminded me of a porcelain doll, it was framed by wavy amber bangs which were kept out of the tight bun that sat on the back of her head. Her figure was dainty and covered in lovely olive skin. Her soft green eyes hid behind glasses, which obviously hid her violent tendencies.

Why was I observing her?

Why keep track of her appearance?

I guess it's just what Grandpa taught me to do when I met a new female. Asses her availability through the way she acted, and by how she looked. Damn you Grandpa for passing down your habits.

Just as she punched me in the face, Feli walked in with a shocked look on his face. "Fratello!?"

He ran to my side as our boss left, her final words to us, "You have a fight in 3 days. Be prepared."

Well, crap.


End file.
